


Backup Guardians Series: Minato

by Ithillokte



Series: Backup Guardians Series [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, F/M, Humor, Minato can be SO awkward, Minato is totally gonna try to crate jutsu from all the attacks he sees in the past, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Minato
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Namikaze Minato, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Backup Guardians Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Backup Guardians Series: Minato

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! Minato deserved more than what he got on screen. He is one of my faves! I hope you enjoy him with Kagome. She will think he is adorkable once her starts to feel better :)

Minato closed his eyes, prepared for his soul to be devoured. His time was up, he knew it. Kushina’s was too. So when the expected devouring didn’t come, and he heard low voices and whispering, he opened his eyes again. A woman stood next to Kushina, who was hovering over Naruto. Minato looked down. Both their bodies were there, skewered by Kurama’s claws. Dead. Smiling.

He noticed that nothing was moving. Kakashi was over in the bushes, looking like he had been frozen mid step. Odd. Even the dirt being stirred up was frozen mid air. It was like he was running his flash step, but he wasn’t. He looked to Kushina, and froze. They were over by the Alter looking at Naruto. There was a beautiful woman. Initially fear flashed through him. She wore a white Junihitoe with red fire that moved over the fabric like it was real up from the bottom hem. In the back was a great red and gold sun. It trailed on the ground, with a splash of color from the gauze like fabric around her waist, acting as the obijime over her bright red obi then tied in one knot in the back, kaleidoscoping into different colors as she moved, then separated into individual color layers that overlapped creating other colors from mixing two. The loops of the bows circled into a spiral that gave the knot the look of a rose in full bloom. A white and red juban peeked from under it, and at the opening of the sleeves. A halo of light seemed to cover her. Her features were delicate, and fine. But neither could seem to remember exactly what she looked like. The tones with which she used to talk to Kushina told him she was a friend, not a foe.

He found him floating through and away easily from above his body and Kurama’s claw.

He approached them. “And your sure he’ll be happy? It’s all I want if I’m gonna die. Even if I get to watch over Naruto and be there for him in spirit.” The woman nodded her head. “Of course, we would not be unkind to those doing us a great service. I promise you’ll adore her as much as all of us Kami do. She will be like the sister you never had. In time, you will meet her as well. She will most likely adopt your little one, as he will become rather brotherly with the little kit she will adopt herself.”

Kushina’s face softened. “I understand. May I hug him one last time? The next time I see him, he won’t be mine.”

“What’s going on? What do you mean ‘I’ll be happy’ and ‘in spirit’? Sister? Not yours? Since when?”

“Ah, his soul finally separated from his body. Please don’t worry yourself. You will understand with time. You will return to this world, and you won’t be alone. There is a task you and one other, whom you’ll meet soon, must complete. Ah! Where are my manners? My name is Amaterasu, Kami of the sun, and Mother of all! It is good to meet the Guardian of the Sunset Saviour!”

Minato’s eyes widened. A Kami? He didn’t know what was going on. Guardian of the Sunset Saviour? Him? Task?!? He got a sinking feeling in his… well soul?

“Minato! Listen carefully to what I am gonna say, and remember it! Your gonna let go of me. You need to! I want you too! You have to save that world to save this one, and she will be amazing! Give her your all, please! Everything! Don’t hold back from her at all! Not for me, but for Naruto, and any children you have! Give Naruto lots of siblings to love, He deserves it, datebane! She’ll love him too! Don’t be afraid, everything will be okay! I love you and I want you to be happy, don’t linger on me, I’ve had my time with you, and that’s over now! She needs to be everything! If I check on you and your not happy after the first little bit, I will haunt you! Do you hear me?! She will be worth all of this and more, I promise! I will watch over Naruto for us both until you get back! We love you and can’t wait to see more babies for our family, datebane! Promise me! Right now!” and she jumped at him and hugged him. He of course caught her. 

“Kushina! Slow down! Promise that I’ll forget you for someone else? Save the world? Is that my task? How?”

“MINATO! Promise me! Trust me and promise me! I need you to promise me!”

“Okay, alright, calm down please Kushina! I-I promise. I’ll do what you say. I love you and Naruto. I refuse to forget about Naruto. He’s our son!”

“Good! Be happy Minato. I’m happy too. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Amaterasu-Kami-Sama is gonna use her power to protect me from becoming an evil spirit, so I can watch over Naruto. I get to watch him grow up! I’ll make sure he knows how much you love him! Now go with Amaterasu-Kami-Sama. We will be waiting for all those siblings, datebane!”

Kushina had a bright happy smile on her face. Minato could see no traces of sadness on her face. Not even in her eyes. She seemed excited. She fully expected to die, and she was being given a chance to make sure Naruto had more than what the other orphans of the village had, and they both knew it. He let go of the….breath? He was holding, and the tension leaked out of his back and shoulders. 

“I promise Kushina, I’ll find happiness again. Naruto deserves to live, as does the girl I’ll end up with.”

“Ah, you finally understand. Let’s go then. Shall we? She will need you right away. Her journey has already started, and her task is both known and unknown to her. Go Kushina, I will be back momentarily to help you into your new role.”

Amaterasu surprised Minato by transforming into a giant white wolf, and he was awed at her. She had red swirls that looked like brush strokes, but his Sannin senses told him it was an energy unparalleled with anything on this earth, one that he couldn’t even begin to fathom. He knew then that it was divine chakra. Or was it chakra? He couldn’t tell. There were great tufts of fur that the markings traced up and decorated along the elbows and shoulder, then hips and tail of the wolf. The first detail his eyes caught were her eyes. Looking away from you, they looked like clear, perfect crystal. Looking at you, they looked like the most pigmented blue he had even seen. He’d seen himself in the mirror plenty of times. No these were a deeper, purer blue. They somehow outshone the rainbow fire with white wisps rising to support the fire on her back. 

She jumped behind him, and he had no chance to turn as she picked him up, and bounded away, Minato trying not to let a surprised shout out at the action. Kushina giggled, and turned to Naruto. She almost cried when she thought about how she couldn’t hold her boy anymore, but was still thankful for what she could do.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minato waited until they had passed Konoha, and was going ask a few questions when he felt his body shrinking a little. “I am regressing your age a little. Your nineteen now. You will retain your memories, but you will be of relative age to her. Beware your indifference to her. It could kill her. You cannot treat her the way you do others. Her heart is strong, yet fragile. You will understand when you see her. The world she lives in has no chakra, but that does not mean she cannot do anything. She has lived in peace and prosperity all her life. Do not hurt her. It could kill her.”

“This girl, she has never known violence? Or pain?”

“She has only seen violence they day she was pulled down the well. She grew up in a time that is very peaceful. She has felt loss. Her father passed away in a car accident she thought was her fault when she was five. Her mother was pregnant with their second child. She has always felt guilt to this day over it, and she pushes herself through her studies and school to graduate sooner so that she could get a job to help supplement what she thinks is her responsibility for taking her father away. She shouldn’t. It wasn’t her fault at all.

She will lose more, including herself if you are not there. She will suffer so much that her death would be a relief from the pain and suffering, and both worlds would die. Protect her well Minato, I am placing you in the well to meet her on her way home. Make sure your not inside it when she comes. She does not know her own power. No one is willing to try to teach her. She has been thrown from a peaceful world full of happiness, to a war-torn period full of yokai without a lick of knowledge to protect her. You must help her. Her current guardian has become corrupt, and as time goes on, he will try to kill her, and hurt her.”

He looked behind himself, to her. “How cruel he would be to gain her trust, then hurt her for no reason at all, except for his amusement.”

“Indeed. My chosen is not meant for such a fate. I promise that she will help you if you let her. She is very kind, like you.”

She gave him no time to process that before she dropped a no longer dead Minato in to the well from mid air. He was still wearing his Hokage robes.


End file.
